


Once Upon A Tentacle

by AnneTaylor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Fairshaw, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneTaylor/pseuds/AnneTaylor
Summary: Flynn Fairwind has been missing for a week. It certainly isn't Shaw's job to keep track of his most annoying sometimes-agent, but he's fairly certain that if he doesn't, no one will. So he sets off to look, and finds a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Once Upon A Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with a little warning...if tentacle porn squicks you, you probably don't want to read this.
> 
> Very kindly beta-ed by Sed...

Shaw pulled his boat up onto the sloping shoreline, hearing the pebbles scrape loudly beneath its weathered bow. No wind ruffled his hair, sheltered by the stone walls of the huge cavern. It was well past the afternoon and the setting sun tinted the sky with pastel colors, framed by the tiny opening which was all that remained above the rippling waves at what was nearly high tide. _This is an idiot's quest. You aren't going to find him here. And when the hell did it become your job to keep track of him, anyway_?

Flynn Fairwind had been missing for nearly a week now. Shaw had gone to the _Middenwake_ , peeved that Flynn hadn't reported in days, only to find that he hadn't been seen in some time. It had been assumed that he was off on one of Shaw's errands, but Shaw was quite certain that if he'd dispatched Fairwind on an errand he'd have recalled doing so. He sent out feelers, but none of his contacts or spies had been able to turn up so much as a mention of the infuriating scoundrel.

At least, not before last night, when one of his coastal contacts reported that a man matching Fairwind's description had been seen entering one of the numerous sea caves along the Tiragarde shore northeast of Boralus.

This was the fourteenth sizeable sea cave that he had found. And the last, he told himself firmly, though that was a refrain that he was tired of repeating. Shaw slid from his pocket the glowing magestone that Jaina Proudmoore had given him on a frosty Winter's Veil morning several years ago. He lifted it high over his head, letting its golden light spill out across the cavern.

 _I may have been right this time. This just may be the last cavern I search_. Shaw stared intently at the boat revealed by the light. _I'll be damned_.

Don't jump to conclusions, he told himself sternly. The boat may have been abandoned here years ago. Or it may belong to a fisherman using this cove for shallow water fishing.

But he couldn't help taking exceptionally long strides as he hurried across the beach. When he reached the boat, he hesitated for a moment, unaccountably dreading what he might find inside. Then he stretched out his hand to illuminate the inside of the boat.

No body. Shaw let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding. He frowned. If Fairwind had been lying, dead, at the bottom of his boat, it probably would have been the man's own damned fault. Captain Flynn Fairwind drew trouble like carrion drew scavengers.

Still. He wasn't and he hadn't. Probably. Though Shaw couldn't be certain until he'd been able to thoroughly examine the area. There was something brown wadded up at the prow. Shaw reached down, his fingers closing around a damp pile of leather. He lifted it up and shook it out. A leather jacket, of the cut that Flynn favored.

Lots of people wear leather coats like this, he reminded himself. He lifted the garment to his face, breathing in the scent of it.

It smelled like Flynn Fairwind.

How the hell do I know that? he wondered in dismay.

A line of footprints led away from the boat, dimpling the pebbly sand exactly the right distance apart. A jaunty stride, legs just a little longer than Shaw's, despite the fact that he was such a dawdler that Shaw was constantly having to wait for the man to catch up with him. The tracks were a bit deep in the toe; another characteristic of Fairwind's stride.

Shaw took a step toward the back of the cave, where the radiating light didn't quite reach. "Fairwind?" He raised his voice to a shout. "Fairwind! Are you there?!"

No answer. Shaw hadn't expected there to be one. That would be too easy. Things were always far more complicated than they needed to be when Fairwind was involved. He cocked his head and listened, but there was no sound but the constant, gentle wash of the waves over the pebbles and the occasional slap of water against the side of the beached boat.

He lowered Fairwind's coat back down to the seat and hesitated, curiously reluctant to let go of it. On impulse, he pulled it back against his face. I'm just trying to gauge how fresh the scent of it is, to determine how long it has been here. Nothing personal in this. The leather was smooth against his cheek.

 _Damn you, Fairwind. You wreak havoc with my common sense_.

 _Enough of that. Get on with it, Shaw_. He folded the coat over and rolled it up, laid it back in the boat and began trudging up the gentle slope. He followed Fairwind's footsteps across the shifting pebbles. As he had anticipated, at the back of the cave was a passage.

He swiped his finger across his tongue and held it over the mouth of the passage. No air movement. Hard to say whether that was a good sign or not. Less oxygen, but not as likely to be something a person might be lost in. There was no fresh seaweed and none of the little barnacles or other sedentary marine life that would have warned him the cave would flood at high tide.

The passage was tall enough that he didn't have to stoop as he made his way through, although it brushed the top of his hair occasionally. Fairwind would have had to incline his head as he passed by, Shaw observed.

Eventually it branched, and Shaw studied the ground, trying to determine which way Flynn would have chosen.

There. A small depression in the ground, and not far away was the pebble which had been dislodged from it.

Left it was, then.

The passage curved around to the right and abruptly opened up into a larger cavern. Shaw stepped out into it and lifted the magestone. The cave was empty except for what appeared to be a large, lumpy object against the cave wall. It was roughly three times the size of a man and covered with some kind of material. Maybe a blanket.

"Fairwind?"

There was no answer or movement. Shaw moved cautiously in, drawing a dagger from his boot.

There was some kind of light source behind the object, throwing a faint, bluish glow up onto the uneven rock wall. Definitely a blanket, he thought as he reached out, his fingers bunching in the fabric.

As he yanked, a mass of writhing tentacles exploded from beneath the brightly colored material. Two of them wrapped around his legs and two more encircled his arms. Shaw struggled, but the long, muscular appendages held him helpless. The magestone flew out of his hands, but not before he caught a glimpse of a man's naked body, huge cock fully erect, jutting out from a bed of red hair. The man clutched the blanket to his face. His thick arms and well-defined pecs were covered with a wealth of red hair.

The tentacles flexed and he was tossed backwards, sprawling on his ass in the near darkness. "Go away." The man's voice was a harsh hiss, meant to distort, but there was no mistaking it.

Shaw knew that voice. "Fairwind," he choked. "What happened to you?"

"Not Fairwind," the man hissed, in a voice so throaty it sounded like he was trying to choke himself.

Shaw rose to his feet, brushed himself off and crossed his arms. "It's no use, Fairwind. Disguising your voice won't work. I know it's you. Piss poor job, by the way. There's a trick to it I ought to teach you."

For a long moment, silence settled in the chill darkness. Then "For the light's sake, have pity, Shaw. Please. Go away."

"Not going to happen, Fairwind." Shaw's brow furrowed in concern. He was fairly certain Fairwind wasn't counterfeiting his distress. Nor his expectations. _He really believes that I would just walk away and leave him like this_. "You might as well talk to me. And stop throwing me around."

"I don't have much control over them. They do what they want. Over and over," Fairwind's voice broke and he clutched the blanket, turning his face away from Shaw.

Shaw retrieved the magestone and held it up, illuminating the mass of undulating tentacles that protruded from what appeared to be sheaths distributed about his body. There looked to be about a dozen of them, though Shaw realized that number would be deceptive as he watched one of them shrink down and telescope back into Fairwind's body.

"Don't get too close," Fairwind gasped. "They...oh..." he groaned "they want you. Don't come in range." One of the tentacles snaked itself around Fairwind's cock and he cried out as it wound itself around him, his entire body rigid, his expression twisted in mingled lust and discomfort.

"Velan's balls!" Shaw swore. "Only you, Fairwind. Only you could get yourself wrapped up in something like this. What is it? A curse? You pissed off a sea witch, didn't you?" He watched in rapt horror as Fairwind writhed in unwilling sexual arousal.

There was something profoundly, disturbingly erotic about the sight. Shaw couldn't tear his eyes away. The tentacles undulated, boneless and flexible, caressing and squeezing and probing. He felt himself grow hard.

No. He willed his body back under control. I will not allow myself to fall under the influence of whatever trap this intrusive magic is setting for me.

Unfortunately, his body wasn't inclined to obedience at this moment.

Then Fairwind screamed, a hoarse, broken sound, his heels digging into the sand as the tentacle around his cock milked him. There was little enough to show for it. Barely a drop of two of semen oozed out from the purpled tip of the organ. Shaw winced in sympathy. Damn. How many times has he been forced to orgasm by those things?

Fairwind gave a whimper, and then his face twisted in humiliation. "Damn you, Shaw. I told you to go away. I don't want you to see me like this." He crumpled limply onto the sand, cradled by several tentacles.

"We've already had this discussion," Shaw reminded him. “Tell me how it happened so I can figure out how to fix it.”

“Oh. Tides. I'd rather you slit my throat than have to tell you how it happened.” Fairwind gave a hopeless laugh. “You'll never let me hear the end of it, you absolutely won't. I can just hear what you're going to say. Flynn...you idiot.” His voice rose, a wild look in his eyes as the tentacles started to move again. “Nesbitt said it would increase my sexual prowess. Go all night, he said. Increase in length and girth, he promised. He was right. Light help me, Mattie. It won't stop. It just won't stop!”

The movement of the tentacles grew wilder as Fairwind's distress increased. Maybe there was a correlation, Shaw observed, trying to focus on solving the problem and not on the way the humiliated panic in Fairwind’s eyes tore at his heart. He had to find a way to calm the younger man down. “Fairwind. Hey. Look at me.”

Fairwind's eyes fastened on Shaw, the eyes of a drowning man. “H...help me?”

“I'm going to fix this, Fairwind. Trust me on this. You always told me I had the stubbornness of a badger, hmm? Every problem has its solution.” Shaw kept his voice low and soothing. “I want you to stop worrying. Can you do that for me, Flynn? Just relax, and let me take care of you?”

Flynn’s eyes opened wide, and he suddenly looked very young and vulnerable. “Don't know why you'd bother. Did this to myself.”

“Doesn't matter. Trust me on that. Everyone deserves to make a mistake or two.” Or ten. Or twenty. I could keep going…

The tentacles were relaxing, shrinking back into the sheaths that covered Fairwind's body. Definitely had to be some sort of interdimensional pockets, Shaw noted. They were far too large to actually be inside Fairwind…

As they shrank, the blue glow that he had been seeing increased until he could identify where it was coming from. A luminescent rod protruded several inches from between Fairwind's buttocks. “Fairwind,” he asked, very carefully and calmly, “is that a piece of Azerite that you have managed to wedge up your ass?”

Fairwind’s eyes rolled. He craned his neck. “Why, yes, I believe it is,” he confirmed with a trace of his usual aplomb. He palm-smacked himself. “How’d that happen?”

“I take it someone named Nesbitt sold it to you? As an...er...sexual aid?”

“That was the plan. It wasn't bad. To begin with. All...tingly and...you know...it worked. I got bigger and lasted longer. Then the tentacles showed up. And...even that wasn't so bad. For a while.”

“Why don't you take it out?” Shaw suggested.

Fairwind rolled his eyes again. “You think I haven't tried that?” he reached around and grasped the rod.

The tentacles burst out of his bulging sheaths, whipping around his arm and imprisoning it. One of them wrapped around the rod and begin to twist it, pulling it out and shoving it back in.

Fairwind’s body contorted and whimpering noises came from between his gritted teeth. “Hurts. But I keep coming. Over and over.”

 _If I can get close enough_ … Shaw, took a step closer, and another. _They threw me away before, but I think that was Fairwind’s doing_. “Fairwind. I'm coming in closer.”

“No! Stay away! Shaw...fuck…” Flynn writhed. “Don't let them get hold of you...”

“It's okay, Flynn. I'm not afraid of a little body contact. Just trust me. Let it happen.” Shaw pulled off his boots and removed his coat and shirt. He had a feeling that whatever the tentacles did, they weren't going to be gentle about it, and he was damned if he was going to row back to Boralus with his clothing in shreds.

“You have no idea, Shaw...”

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea.” He skinned out of his trousers and smalls. “You know I'm always up for a challenge...”

“Damn it, Shaw, why are you such a stubborn bastard?” Flynn pleaded. “Don't do this.” His body arched and he gave an exhausted wail as his cock spurted its feeble load.

It wasn't just the rod that was glowing now. As Shaw approached, the tentacles lit up, undulating slowly as if they were under water. _Well, it looks like somebody’s happy to see me._ One of them reached out and slithered around his ankle. He tensed, but didn't check his steady approach.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a slithering mass of tentacles, sliding over his skin, probing, tightening around him. His limbs were imprisoned, pulled taut, almost to the edge of pain. The tentacles were cool but not cold and he shivered as one of them explored his clenched cheeks.

He hadn't expected to be aroused, had prepared himself to endure the discomfort of the violation, but it was nothing like he had expected. His cock roused itself with alarming enthusiasm. The feel of the tentacle sliding over it made him shudder, and little flashes of light started to go off behind his eyes. He felt himself being forced open from behind, breached by an invasive mass that stretched him, slowly, filling him. “F...Flynn.”

“Shaw…” Flynn was reaching for him, clawing his way, hauling himself forward on his own tentacles. His hand closed around Shaw's just as the world exploded and he was coming so hard he thought he was going to lose consciousness.

He felt himself being pulled against Flynn's body, their limbs twining together as the spasms ran through them both. Barely able to think past the pleasure of feeling Flynn's body beneath his, Shaw reached around behind, grabbed the rod and yanked it out of Flynn's ass.

The tentacles disappeared. Flynn collapsed. Shaw staggered to his feet and threw the Azurite rod against the wall with all his strength.

It hit with a ringing sound and bounced off. Damn. I'll have to toss it in the ocean.

Then he had visions of Azerite-altered, horny sea monsters attacking the harbor. Not a good thought. Well, he'd figure out something later. “Fairwind. You okay?” He could see that the man was breathing, at least.

Fairwind groaned and rolled limply onto his back. “Hell of a night, Mattie,” he said.

“Don't call me that,” Shaw ordered with a touch of irritation. “Get up.”

“Can't. Sorry.”

Shaw gave him an exasperated frown. “Where are your clothes?”

“Dunno. Lost ‘em someplace.” Fairwind seemed a bit dazed.

“You're not going to be any help at all, are you, Fairwind?” Shaw remarked, mostly to himself as he went to fetch his pile of discarded clothing.

The smalls he pulled back on, wincing a little at the soreness. It had been a long time for him, and even if it hadn't, well, it wasn't the sort of experience that one walked away from unscathed. _The things I do for you, Fairwind_. He returned with the clothing and carefully wrestled his trousers up over Flynn's hips. He pulled on his shirt and lifted Flynn into a sitting position, sliding the man's arms into his heavy coat.

He kept the boots for himself.

Now…what am I going to do about this? He stared down at the glowing rod, considering his options. Well, waste not want not. Maybe he could make use of it as a torture device. Or perhaps a Winter Veil gift. He been thinking he needed to find something unusual for King Anduin this year.

Shaw sighed, dropped the rod into a pocket and went to fetch Fairwind.

It took them quite a while to get back to the beach. Flynn was obviously in no condition to row a boat back to Boralus so Shaw tucked him into the back of the boat wrapped in the blanket, which he had prudently thought to grab.

Before shoving off, he went to fetch Flynn's leather jacket, pulling it on and heading back to his own boat.

“Hey, mate. My jacket,” Fairwind protested sleepily.

“You'll get it back. I need the pockets.” Shaw moved the Azerite rod to one of the deep inner pockets and shoved off from the beach. As he rowed, the jacket hugged him tightly, still smelling like Fairwind.

It was strangely comforting.

* * *

A week later, a courier delivered a note to Shaw on board the _Redemption_. It said “Need to talk to you. Urgent. FF.”

Shaw frowned. He had a hundred things to get done; reports to write, messages to decipher and analyze, people to investigate and manipulate. Business as usual, as Fairwind would remark. It was just past ten bells and he'd been about ready to retire. He stacked his papers and put them away in his lock box, pulled on his coat and headed off to find out what trouble Fairwind had gotten himself into this time.

All was quiet on the _Middenwake_. A single sailor stood at attention beside the gang plank as he came aboard. “Is the captain here?” he asked casually.

“In his cabin, Master Shaw.”

Shaw nodded and headed for the stairs.

There was no light coming from under the door. Tentatively, Shaw tapped on the smooth oak surface. It would be just like Fairwind to dash him off a note and then forget he’d set up a meet.

The door swung open. Flynn stood aside, naked but for his smalls, his body outlined in the moonlight.

“I can come back tomorrow,” said Shaw.

Flynn fisted Shaw’s shirt, pulled him into the room and shut the door behind him. Shaw frowned. He was used to odd behavior from Fairwind but this was unusual even for him. “What was it you wanted to talk about, Fairwind?”

“When I said talk, I didn't really mean talk.” Shaw felt Fairwind’s hands at his shoulders. “Get comfortable, Shaw. This may take a while.” His coat was eased off. Bemused, Shaw allowed Fairwind to divest him of it, and then felt Fairwind’s fingers at the hem of his shirt, raising it up.

“Not much for foreplay, are you Fairwind?” Probably not a good idea to let this continue, he thought, but there were certain parts of his body that rather vigorously disagreed with that assessment and, in a rare moment of honesty, he realized he was tired of fighting against the pull that he always felt, standing close to the man.

“I can do foreplay,” Fairwind told him. “Next time, though. What I'm in the mood for now is a little more direct.” He pulled Shaw's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. “Any objections?” he asked, as his fingers slid underneath the waist of Shaw's trousers.

“None so far,” Shaw told him. “Is this...” He caught his breath as Fairwind yanked his trousers down “…is this something along the lines of a thank you for saving my life one-time gift or...” He couldn't suppress the moan that interrupted as Fairwind’s warm, spit slicked fingers closed around his cock.

“I have hopes that you'll find it a pleasant enough experience to be repeated. Frequently.” There was an enticing purr to Fairwind’s voice that reached right down inside Shaw and made him tingle in places that hadn't tingled for years.

“I can't promise anything…”

“But I can.” One of Fairwind’s hands was wrapped around his cock and the other crept around the back of Shaw's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His tongue thrust into Shaw’s mouth and Shaw eagerly opened to him.

Something velvety-smooth slid across Shaw's buttocks.

“What the hell...” He broke the kiss and reared back as he was engulfed in a tangle of tentacles.

“Easy, Shaw,” Fairwind murmured. “Nothing to be worried about.” The tentacles wrapped around Shaw's back and kept their bodies pressed together. “They're quite a bit better behaved these days. I've been practicing, in fact. I think you'll be pleased with the results. I hope you'll be pleased…”

Then the tentacles released their grip, no longer trapping Shaw, and he took a half step backward. “I generally prefer to be asked before I’m groped, Fairwind,” he said, making his voice severe.

“Sorry. You're right. My bad. What was I thinking? I mean, it isn't like we've been pining after each others’ bodies for ages…”

“Pining is not a word I would ever apply to myself…”

“…and I know that you hate the thought of having tentacles rubbed all over your body, I mean, the last time someone offered you tentacles you ran the other direction at top speed… No, wait, that didn’t happen…”

“Your talent for sarcasm exceeds even your talent for being annoying, Fairwind.”

“Aw, c’mon, Mattie.” Shaw could almost see the devilish glint in Fairwind’s eyes. “You know you'll enjoy it…”

“And regret it in the morning, no doubt.”

“When did you ever not..?”

“Never. Not when it comes to you. You'll be the death of me, Fairwind, mark my words,” Shaw muttered as he felt the whisperer of soft skin against his back and neck, over his hips, around his legs, his arms…

…drawing him forward, half falling, half supported, pulled against Fairwind’s body as they fell back into his bed.

Fairwind was always full of surprises, he observed as his ability for rational thought dissolved. Looking forward to a number of very interesting nights…

And he was definitely giving the Azerite, er, device...to Anduin for Winter Veil…


End file.
